A danger forever
by Goldknight36
Summary: Scourge returns and thunderclan are faced with a choice
1. Chapter 1

A danger forever Chapter one

Jayfeather was dreaming, Lionblaze was in battle against a tiny cat with blue eyes. Jayfeather realized that Lionblaze had wounds which should have been impossible. Then Jayfeather realized they were at the moonpool. That could mean that Lionblaze had touched the water. Lionblaze threw the other cat but the cat landed on a tree branch unharmed. Then Mothwing stumbled through a bush and screeched terror in her voice "Scourge is back" before running to get probably the whole of Windclan.

Jayfeather ran to see Firestar an elder got in the way and started to lecture Jayfeather who ran off. Firestar was writhing on the ground. Jayfeather prodded him awake he woke his eyes startled "Scourge is back" said both Firestar and Jayfeather together "He's at the moonpool." Said Jayfeather

"The we must summon the clan."

"All cats old enough to catch their prey join me for a clan meeting. Scourge has returned and is at the moonpool. We must hurry."

The entire clan was walking towards the moonpool "What if we're walking into a trap."


	2. Chapter 2

A danger forever chapter 2

When thunderclan reached the moonpool Scourge and Lionblaze were in combat Lionblaze was injured. "How is i Lionblaze injured when he's invincible." Jayfeather whispered to Firestar "I don't know maybe he somehow touched the water and had his powers taken. Why isn't Scourge injured." Firestar replied "Maybe Scourge somehow took his powers." Lionblaze threw himself at Scourge and knocked him into the water. Scourge disappeared in the water leaving no trace.

Lionblaze walked into the medicine den and said "My wounds began to heal as soon as Scourge disappeared maybe him and Tigerstar have forged an alliance."

"Ever way the fact that Scourge is here means the gap between the dark forest and here is widening. Maybe it will become wide enough for the whole of bloodclan to come through and that is not good."


	3. Chapter 3

**Please review**

A danger Forever chapter 3

Firestar was in his den when he heard a voice it made his neck fur raise it said "You have a choice endanger your entire clan Or move out of your territory. Or wait there is another option sacrifice yourself and we'll leave Thunderclan alone." Said the voice it was painfully familiar Brambleclaw no Tigerstar

The gap is opening all the time if Scourge came through and I can hear Tigerstar's voice thought Firestar he was distracted by Lionblaze, Jayfeather and Dovewing entering "I thought I heard Tigerstar Ivypool told me that he sounds like Brambleclaw but Brambleclaw is over there making the patrols. Brackenfur raced in and yelled "I scented Tigerstar and Bloodclan on the shadowclan border."

**Sorry this one took so long**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks Zestia240**

A danger Forever Chapter 4

"What" yelled Firestar "Take Lionblaze, Dovewing and Jayfeather to the place. Where you found the scent."

When they reached a place Dovewing could smell heaps of Tigerstar's scent there was a small cat on the ground unconscious. They took it back to camp and when it awoke it said its name was Sky and it was thrown out of bloodclan because he believed in Starclan.

That night the entire clan was haunted by dreams in which they had to fight their worst enemies. Flood, Fire, Bloodclan, Tigerstar and Brokenstar.

They were told that if they died in the dream they would die in reality.

Sky being thought dead by Bloodclan woke up the entire clan.

But no one can stay awake forever or they wouldn't be able to fight, hunt or train at all and in sleep death would come eventually.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Thunderclan were trying to stay awake when they heard a roar and Shadowclan warriors came racing into the camp there was no mistaking it Shadowclan were fighting to kill.

Blackstar was trying to bite Firestar's neck. Jayfeather thought he saw the warrior that had attacked Lionblaze in his dream. Lionblaze was charging around bowling cats over.

Then he saw Tigerstar attacking Firestar. Tigerstar bit Firestars neck 3 times and Firestar died. Lionblaze dashed over and attacked Tigerstar there was a flash of claws and Tigerstar yelled "retreat" all the rouges that had attacked Thunderclan before retreated but Shadowclan stayed in battle Blackstar yelled retreat and Shadowclan retreated. That night Brambleclaw went to the moonpool on his trip back he fell asleep. In his dream he saw Brokenstar and he had to fight. Jayfeather was looking for herbs and returned to find Bramblestar dead. "Starclan have mercy on us."


End file.
